


Harbinger

by katamarii



Series: A Series of Nonsensical APH Ficlets [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Airships, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamarii/pseuds/katamarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur realises that slaves aren't always what they seem.</p>
<p>Attempts at a Steampunk-AU, human names used, some action/fight scenes. Also, secret-Pirate!Iggy and a giant  airship. A drabble for <b><i>naturethezafara</i></b>'s not-so-anon request on Tumblr, as part of a writing meme/challenge. Prompt was “England/Japan in a steampunk or dieselpunk setting”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbinger

~.*.~

 

Arthur could only click his tongue in restrained annoyance, two fingers massaging the bridge of his nose as he waved his other hand dismissively at Bartholomew. The lad was a hard, honest worker - Arthur will give him that, at least - but really, when it came to the matter of good and _sound_ judgements, the poor boy was, unfortunately, _not_ quite the brightest bulb in the room.  
  
  
“You don’t even need me to do this for you, Bartholomew,” he finally said, fishing out a gold pocket watch from within his coat to check the time again. As the tiny minute hand swung past a silver number “9”, Arthur heard the low blare of a horn sound from the upper deck, reverberating off the metal hull of the airship and signalling that the _HMS Queen Elizabeth_ would be arriving in Londinium skies in another twenty minutes or so.  
  
  
Right on schedule, just like how he preferred it.  
  
  
Arthur snapped the pocket watch shut and turning on his heels, began to make his way towards the door.  
  
  
“Now unless you want to us to be missing our meeting with the Duke Edelstein _and_ subsequently causing your Captain’s whole enterprise to go belly-up, I suggest you throw those slaves in together with the rest and–”  
  
  
And Arthur never got to finish his sentence. Before he or Bartholomew or any of the other men in the room could react, there was a flurry of movement and hisses of surprise and hastily drawn guns and cutlasses.  
  
  
Arthur cursed silently at his carelessness but he was the Captain of the _Elizabeth_ , and _God-be-damned_ if he’d allow a mongrel of a flea-bitten slave one-up him on his own ship.  
  
  
He dodged the blow just he heard the blade sing as it cut into the air when he stood just moments before. Pivoting on his heels, Arthur drew his gun and fire a shot but missed, as the figure twirled away before launching itself at him again–  
  
  
 _–a blur of black and red and a gleaming sword_  
  
  
Arthur cursed again and this time, stepped forward to meet the lunge and with another shot and a slash, the two finally came to an abrupt halt; Arthur had his gun cocked directly at the side of the other man’s head. His opponent – a man of slender-build and raven hair – had his katana pressed just at the vein throbbing on the right side of Arthur’s neck.  
  
  
The two stood, frozen in silence, eyes still locked, before recognition dawned on Arthur.  
  
  
“My apologies for imposing myself upon your conversation, Captain Kirkland,” Kiku finally said, breaking the silence, his face set in an impassive mask. “There is, however, one thing I am unable to let by…”  
  
  
Arthur felt a sharp sting against his flesh as the other man tightened his hold on the sword.  
  
  
“I am not a ‘slave',” Kiku hissed, eyes dark with restrained anger. “I am the harbinger of your death.”  
  
  
 **– _End_ –**


End file.
